


Craving

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Just Girly Things [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Humor, Japanese, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuko was on her period, and she was craving for something.<br/><a href="http://41.media.tumblr.com/e3e987103845a2defa5678124cd47be6/tumblr_n1gwkwiD0P1r7769mo1_500.png">Image Link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Every parts aren't related to each other, such as setting and time, and character. For example, in the next part, they might be high school girls, or not all of Arashi will be girls.

“Oh, no,” was the first thing Kazuko said when she woke up early in the morning for school. She seriously thought that she wasn’t going to be on her period until next week, but friggin’ mother nature decided to pay a visit this week. Kazuko groaned as she got out of bed, moaning in disgust when she saw a tiny red spot on her white bed sheet. She hated it when she was on her period because she felt disgusting, extra emotional, and hungrier. And just seeing that red dot triggered the disgust and her irritation at the fact that she had to clean up after herself.  
  
“I hate my life,” she mumbled, before heading to the bathroom.

  
\\\\\♥///

  
Kazuko groaned in agony as she slumped back behind her chair unladylike, because screw being ladylike right now.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” Masako asked in amusement. “You sound like you’re dying.”  
  
“Because I am,” Kazuko clicked her tongue in annoyance; even Masako’s presence was bothering her more than usual.  
  
“Oh,” Masako laughed and leaned in to whisper. “You’re on your period?”  
  
“Yes,” Kazuko groaned once again when she was reminded. “I hate being on it.”  
  
“Well, at least you aren’t pregnant!”  
  
Masako had a point because last month, she and her boyfriend, Sakurai Sho, had sex like rabbits -- with condoms of course -- and she thought that she was in a risk of getting pregnant. It was a relief, though, but she still hated being on her period.

  
\\\\\♥///

  
“Aww, babe, it’s okay,” Sho reassured her during lunch time. “I can wait for a week.”  
  
Kazuko pouted anyway. “But I want you, Sho. You know I do.”  
  
“I want you, too, honey, but we should wait.”  
  
There was no point in getting through Sho because he was strong on his decision. At least, Sho was patient and didn’t force her to have sex with on her period. Oh, god... just thinking about it made Kazuko want to hurl. She really didn't understand how other girls could have sex when they’re on their period (she’s heard of many cases through gossips from other girls).  
  
“I’m hungry,” Kazuko whined. “Feed me.”  
  
Sho chucked lightly and nodded his head. “Okay, anything for my sweetie. Here, open your mouth.”  
  
“Ah…”

  
\\\\\♥///

  
Kazuko’s stomach wasn’t filled, even when Sho had fed her lunch and half of his (because she was still hungry). For the last two periods of school, Kazuko suffered from hunger. She really had no idea what the hell she was still hungry and what it was exactly until the last class of the day she had with her boyfriend. The both of them usually sat in the back. giving them leverage of sending notes to each other or texting on lazy days. Today, however, Sho was more focused on to the front because exams were coming next week and Kazuko knew how serious Sho was about school in order to become a doctor. Kazuko, on the other hand, just stared at the back of Sho’s head. She could imagine herself tugging onto his hair as Sho thrusted deep inside of her... Damn, being on her period made her extra horny…  
  
By the end of the class, Kazuko and Sho were done packing up their stuff so Kazuko took his chance to drag him out of class. At this time, because it was a Friday, clubs were usually off, but the school was open until 7PM. So Kazuko dragged him to the gym storage, closed the doors behind them, and pushed Sho onto a blue mat.  
  
“B-Baby! What are you doing?”  
  
“I think I know what I’m craving for today,” Kazuko growled as she crawled towards her boyfriend and stopped in front of his crotch. She could see that a tent was starting to growing and she knew that Sho wanted his as well.  
  
“Babe--”  
  
Kazuko cut him off when she unzipped Sho and pulled down his pants and boxers up to his knees. Sho was so hard and it turned Kazuko on. Smirking, she licked the tip of Sho’s cock teasingly, eliciting a moan from her boyfriend.  
  
“K-Kazuko…”  
  
Without warning, Kazuko took in the whole length in her mouth. Sho hummed on purpose just for Sho and she heard him moan as he threw his head back. Smiling, she bobbed her head down so slowly that she could see how much it was torturing him. And this was exactly what she was craving for. Kazuko moved faster as soon as she tasted Sho’s precum in her mouth. Oh god, he tasted so friggin’ amazing. She kept at it, licking and teasing his boyfriend until finally, he released in her mouth without warning and Kazuko swallowed it all.  
  
“I’m full,” Kazuko announced as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Damn, babe, you tasted so good.”  
  
“Oh, why did you do this?” Sho sighed and pulled Kazuko onto the mat. “Fuck.”  
  
They made out for such a long time that they lost track of time. Kazuko was definitely satisfied though, and made note of the future to feast on his boyfriend.


End file.
